Angel
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: He killed Naruto, and I had nothing left. I was an empty shell without meaning. I didn’t know what to do, who to hold while I cried. He kidnapped but took care of me. He wanted to die good, so he could see me in heaven. I was his angel.


Angel

**NaruBaby2496**

**A/N: This is for duckoverthere; they won one of my contest things. GaaHina/ One Shot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

I stared quietly outside the window, at each of the stars and how they twinkled so similarly to Naruto's.

He was stabbed until he bled no more, screams of pain didn't exit his lips.

The tears wouldn't come down my face anymore; they refused. I didn't know why. I couldn't explain it. Could one be that sad?

He fell to the ground, thrown around with the sand, and dumped onto the rocks.

My head turned when the door of my 'room' opened.

He smiled menacingly, laughing in the same manor as he pounded him until blood stained the ground.

Gaara stared at me, the sadness and remorse in my eyes mirrored in his icy blue orbs.

He stabbed him once.

It seemed like he could tell how scared I was, how fast my heart was beating.

He stabbed him twice.

His mouth opened, "Hinata, I have to ask a favor of you," He closed his eyes carefully.

Three times.

This time he was begging, for the third time in one day, "Please."

Four.

I glanced into his eyes again and saw his soul. A broken down child forced to grow up. I didn't know if he could tell my heart was beating faster now. "What would y-you like, Gaara?"

Tears rolled down my eyes when I saw the blood.

He pleaded to me with his eyes, "I know…," Regret flashed across his face, "…I hurt you."

The Earth shook when a sandy fist smashed the fox again.

I stared at him as he walked carefully closer to me.

One.

He stepped again, "I need you. To save me."

My heart pounded.

"I need you to be my angel."

And the world stopped.

My breath caught for a moment, I didn't know why. Was it the fact that he was so close to me, less than an arm's length away? Was it the fact that I wasn't scared of him? I stammered, avoiding his gaze whenever I could, "W-What?"

I was confused.

He started to touch my face, but I flinched back instinctively, though I followed with an apologetic smile.

Did I really love Naruto? Why wasn't I helping him survive?

He sighed, looking away from me, "I didn't mean to kill him, Hinata. I just…I just couldn't take the way he treated you, despite the way you believe you feel for him. He didn't _deserve—"_

Lightning struck from the sky. Rain poured heavily down.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, "Why? You ask me every day and I s-say no. You explain to m-me every day and I s-say no. This is the third time today and I am s-still going to say—"

And the emotions poured out from his heart.

He flicked his eyes toward me, angry at first but he calmed, "Because I love you. And he didn't."

Silence. Not even the crickets dared to make noise.

I inwardly gasped; sure my eyes were wide in surprise. What did he mean? He was never around he didn't know. Yet somehow, he was right, and the tears fell naturally from my eyes, rolled down my cheeks, and plopped on the floor.

His heartbeats slowed.

I felt nervous arms wrap around my waist, forcing me into his warm chest, his steady heartbeat giving me comfort he would never know. "I'm sorry for hurting you and doing this, you know," Gaara hummed into my ear.

His breath stifled.

I nodded softly, the tears slowed.

His muscles tightened.

I lifted my head to see his pale skin glowing in the moonlight provided from the moon, and I felt my face heat as he inched closer.

His throat closed.

My eyes closed milliseconds before our lips came in contact, and I could feel his careful, loving hands pull me closer to his body.

Arms reached robotically and drastically out for help.

Our lips clicked apart and I whispered softly, keeping my forehead softly placed on his, "What w-would your an-angel need to do?"

His lungs shut down; blood stopped flowing.

"This," He answered, kissing me more passionately than before, for he wasn't nervous anymore. He wasn't scared I might reject him. I kissed him back with more strength than I thought I had, more than I even dreamed of in my dreams with Naruto.

The future Hokage was dead.

I was alive.

* * *

**Okay, first GaaHina, tell me what you think. **

**Do you like it? It's for duckoverthere so….DO YOU LIKE IT?! **

**Ha-ha. **

**Review and Junk **

**~NaruBaby2496**


End file.
